On The Brink
by dragontauras IVI
Summary: when a gifed and loved apprentice of the blue devil goes missing seven years prior to young justice, the league looks everywhere to find him. but what happens when he resurfaces, changed..


Dragontauras

On The Brink

Chapter one

"Team, report to the mission room. There is some important information that will be prudent to the mission assigned for tomorrow". The cold and uneasy voice of batman seeped throughout the mountain fortress walls. All five members of young justice had heard their coordinator speak. As the young super teens were getting ready for the day, they all wondered what could have batman so at edge and uneasy. When all of them were ready and heading down the hall, M'gann M'orzz linked them up in her psychic phone mindscape to let them talk. "Man, I've never heard bats so on edge before… he needs to chill" said kid flash. "Yeah. Whatever's got batman spooked sure does excite me. He never is scared of anything. Said robin " "let's just get this over with." Said super boy. Soon, they were in the mission room and facing batman. The dark knight in all his glory looked as grim as ever. His cowl hid his face and made him appear half human. "team, usually I wouldn't come to you for this, but the league is having serious… issues right now. There is a man who goes by the name of. He is your age, but pretty much a ghost in the underworld, though I did get these pictures of him. When the pictures were put on the screen, everyone gasped. This man was a tall dark and handsome villain, with his black leather jumpsuit, which had red stripes going down the length of his body. With a cowl covering his face, and his tense, warrior like position, he looked very dangerous. His midnight black hair came down to the nape of his neck and his eyes were a bright green, accentuated by his mask. When they were all done admiring and examining him, they all looked mildly surprised. But kid flash was the first to speak his mind, and answering the question they all had in their heads. "Since when is there a super villain who is competent enough to be recognized by the league our age?" batman adopted a thoughtful look underneath his bat mask, and replied "this boy has been on our radars for about seven years now. He trained under many of us, until one day when he just disappeared, without a trace. We searched for months, until we lost hope of tracing or finding him again. Kai Zephyr has definitely changed, but I still recognize the fiery determination in his eyes." " This mission is very important to members of the league, as we all loved him like family" said black canary. "In fact, he was one of the most accomplished students I've ever taught. But he was like a son to the blue devil. Ever since he disappeared, the devil hasn't been the same. So once we got this Intel, we came straight to a decision. The whole league has decided that it will be a young justice assignment, as he is your age. And besides, He would recognize any of us a mile away.." batman snorted into his hand before replying. "I've gotten wind that Kai will be attending the magnum institute for the gifted in the fall. So will you. I have a friend who is a professor there, and he will insert your applications. You will all have secret identities that don't exist. You will be inserted there, and you will see if Kai has changed to be a villain, or if he is being controlled. I advise all of you to be careful. Kais name and surname represent his powers. In Gaelic culture, Kai stands for fire. And in Greek, well, zephyr means wind. Put that together with his middle name, ignis, and that makes **fire ignited wind. H**e has the power to create fire from parts of his body, such as his mouth or his hands. This is why he was trained by blue devil. Kai is also a very accomplished martial artist. He was better than even me... I really hope that you are able to handle this. Because if Kai really has gone rogue, we are all in for a long fight...

_**End chapter one.. so how was it? I will have updates ready each week, and all the chapters will be bigger than this prologue I promise. Review, and tell me if you want any specific relationships..**_


End file.
